Whatever happens
by Jelasy
Summary: Even the smartest witch of her age can be lured into a trap, what will happen to her and how will she and her boyfriend deal with the consequences?


„Hermione! Where are you?...Fuck….Why doesn't she answer, Harry? The Death Eaters already left. HERMIONE!" Ron ran from one room to another and called their best friends name but he, along with Harry and other order members weren't rewarded with her appearance.

"Stop it, Ron," Harry said, his voice breaking slightly. "She's not here…if she were, we would have found her."

Ron glared at his friend. "Harry, this is her home, her parents weren't killed by those bastards as they planned, but where saved by Hermione before the Death Eaters arrived…She has to be here…"

"Ron! I think they took her with them. We both know how smart and strong she is, but what if this was a trap to lure Hermione home and then kidnap her. Voldemort knows how important she is to me…to us all. We all knew that he might try something like this to get to me. Get a grip on yourself we have to return to Headquarters and figure something out to save her."

Ron agreed reluctantly and the two friends apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" yelled Hermione, whose hands were bound. All she could see of her surroundings was a dark dungeon and two dark, hooded figures, one was hovering beside her and the other was standing in the doorway.

"As if we would touch scum like you, Mudblood! We leave something like that to traitors, but I have to admit…you have one excellent body for someone of your status…."snarled the man. "No wonder Potter and Weasley are trying everything to get you back…" He laughed when he saw her worried expression. "You shouldn't worry about your friends, not when you are the one to meet the Dark Lord."

"Just so you know, Lucius, I won't tell your precious Lord anything and I am not scared of him…" she said stubbornly.

"We'll see about that…Miss Granger…" Malfoy said and left the Dungeon, closing the door behind him.

Hermione trembled slightly; she was cold and had a wound on her head that was throbbing painfully.

"Why was I so damn stupid…I should have known it was a trap…And now I am a prisoner of the Death Eaters, or rather the bait to lure Harry out so that he has to face Voldemort….Merlin, the guys must be worried sick and it's all my fault."

* * *

Meanwhile the Order was discussing a way to save Hermione without Harry and Ron being involved, which proved to be impossible, because both men didn't want to stay behind.

"You cannot come with us to Malfoy Manor and save her; this is exactly what he wants you to do, Harry. They are using her as their bait and you know that. We have to find a way to get her out of there without you getting involved," said Remus.

"NO! I won't stay behind; she is my best friend, Remus. Besides the snake is the only Horcrux left, I have to go to the Manor, there's no way I can kill him without killing the snake first. And I doubt he'll take that beast out of the Manors safety…" Harry argued angrily.

"But Harry,…" Molly tried to say.

"We attack the Manor as soon as the others return from their mission," Harry said firmly and looked at Ron when he added. "I know that they won't return for another three days, but Hermione is strong enough to survive. She has to be…"

* * *

"Who do we have here?" Voldemort asked when they brought Hermione to him. "Aah, Miss Granger, isn't it? What a pleasure to meet one of Harry Potter's best friends… Tell me, Miss Granger, do you like your accommodations?"

Hermione glared at him hatefully and screeched: "I'll show you what I think of my accommodations…" She stood up and spat at Voldemort, only hitting his robe which was apparently enough to enrage Lucius Malfoy who pointed his wand at her "Crucio."

Pain, unbearable pain filled her, she wanted to scream her heart out, she wanted to die. But she didn't want to give the Death Eaters the satisfaction to hear her scream, so she bit her lip instead.

Voldemort looked amused at the young witch struggling not to scream. "Stop, Lucius. I have a much better idea how to punish her. Take her back to the dungeons and then return, so I can tell you what to do…"

Hermione whimpered as she was thrown back into the dark cell, everything hurt and it had taken all her strength not to scream, she might have if Voldemort hadn't stopped Malfoy senior. And for the first time since she was captured Hermione was scared, she didn't know what was to happen.

* * *

"Get him out of his cell and take him to Potters friend. Use the the imperio curse he should be too weak by now to fight it. You know what to do."

"Yes, Master," said Lucius and two other Death Eaters before bowing to their Lord.

The three Death Eaters entered another cell in the Dungeons and someone said: "What now? Did you finally decide to kill me, father? Well, go on then, I knew you would want to kill me. I mean, why would you want to have a son who is spying for the Order of the Phoenix?!"

Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater and Slytherin had been spying for the order since his sixth year at Hogwarts. Some might think he did this to save his life, but the truth was he made this decision because it was the right one. As a child he always wanted to be so much like his father, he tried everything but he failed. When he turned 15 he realized that he didn't want to be like his father, at all. He didn't want to take orders from a lunatic and hurt or kill people. His mother encouraged him, she told him at the end of his fifth year to talk to Dumbledore, who in turn told him to spy for the order. It all went well, and he gathered numerous information for them, but then his father saw him sending a Patronus and he was imprisoned immediately. His mother was killed before his very eyes when she pleaded with Voldemort to let him go, his father tortured his only son almost every day. The once so proud young man was now only a shadow of who he once was.

Wandlight fell on him and the results of his torture were apparent, Draco's body was covered in wounds, some of them still bleeding. He was barely alive, but his posture and eyes showed everyone that he would fight til his death.

"Now, now, Draco. What do you think of me? I'm your father, I would never kill my own son…Besides…we need you alive."

"You don't need me alive; _father_…The Order would **never** come to my rescue, so you obviously can't use me to lure them here."

"Oh, we know they won't come because of you. Potter and Weasley hate you too much…No, you are needed for a completely different reason. Amusement….," with that he flicked his wand and Draco's next comment was silenced.

Lucius and the other Death Eaters laughed hard, as Draco tried to yell obscenities at them, then there was another wand movement and his face went blank.

* * *

Hermione trembled slightly, one of her capturers came earlier into her cell and transformed her face with a few spells and now she was alone.

The door to her cell creaked open and she heard more than one person enter it. She cowered and tried to make herself as invisible as possible, which was ridiculous considering she normally was the only inmate in that cell.

"Try to hide all you want Mudblood, it won't help you," laughed Lucius. "We brought someone with us. Someone who will have a lot fun with you tonight…"

"NO! Leave me alone!"

"We will, but our young friend here, is desperate to have some fun tonight…that's why he will be staying with you …"

The Death Eaters stepped aside and one of them pushed Draco in. "You know what to do…"

_A Mudblood like her has to learn where her place is. Fuck her, Draco. Make her suffer. **DO IT NOW, SON.**_

Draco struggled against the curse but it was to no avail, he had to do what he was told. He stepped towards her and pushed her on the floor, ripping her clothes off.

Hermione screamed as Draco entered her forcefully, nothing had ever caused her so much pain. And it didn't stop, the pain increased with Draco pounding into her. She cried and pleaded with him to stop. After what felt like hours to her , Hermione felt his release and he moved away from her. Then the door opened and she heard someone leaving the Cell. But before the door closed behind them, one of the Death Eaters cancelled the spell on her and she was herself again.

* * *

Hermione stared out of her Window at Grimmauld Place, two months had passed since her imprisonment. Harry had finally won and now the world was a Voldemort and Death Eater free place.

She should be happy, but she wasn't… The memory of being raped while other Death Eaters got off on her screams and pleas haunted her and then there was her pregnancy. She knew that the rapist had been put under the Imperio Curse, but that fact didn't help her much.

It wasn't the only thing that bothered her…what would her boyfriends reaction be? She hadn't seen him after being rescued or after Harry's victory. But that was probably because he had been in St Mungos due to his injuries. Harry visited him sometimes, as did almost everyone of the Order. Ron wasn't one of them; he told anyone who would listen, that he'd rather kiss a blast ended screwt than visit him.

"Hermione?" Harry opened the door and entered her room.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I went to St. Mungos today… The Healers said he'd be released in 2 days. I thought you might want to know."

Hermione smiled half heartedly. "Thanks, Harry. How is he?"

Harry sighed and sat down on a chair. "He asked me again...about your absence. And as always I couldn't explain it."

Hermione looked angrily at her best friend. "Just answer my damn question, Harry."

"Ok… he's fine, physically but…."

"I get it, Harry. He would be much better if I had come with you…" She turned away from him to hide her tears. "You know that I tried… but I can't…did you tell him?"

"You asked me not to… would you please tell me why he can't know about your imprisonment? The war is over and it isn't as if he hadn't suffered during this time. He might understand your decision not to leave the house much better."

"Give it up already… I don't want you or anyone else to tell him. I should be the one telling him."

"So…you'll tell him what happened to you? If not, you know that you could always tell me…"

She turned around and fixed her gaze on Harry. The only person she might be able to tell what had happened to her, besides her boyfriend of course, was him. She stepped towards him and kissed his cheek.

"I know that, Harry, thank you. I have to ask you to leave my room now, please. There is a lot I have to think about. And don't worry; I'll come down to dinner tonight."

Harry stood up and hugged his best friend before leaving her room. He stared at the closed door for a few moments before going downstairs. In 2 days Hermione would be back to normal, at least that's what he hoped for. A small smile tugged at his lips. "Who would have thought…I'm actually waiting for him to return, so my best friend can be happy again."

* * *

Hermione was standing in the kitchen, trying to make tea the muggle way to calm down her nerves, she was about to put water in the kettle when the door opened. From this moment on everything was a blur for her: The kettle falling to the floor as she let go of it to run straight into his arms, her tears, his whispered words of comfort, her sudden dizziness and then everything went black.

"It was probably too much for her," Molly Weasley said.

"What? You don't mean my coming back from the hospital, do you?"

"Of course not, don't be silly, boy. The poor girl has suffered so much in the past months, with her bei-…"

"Molly!" Harry said in a warning tone.

"What do you mean? Could anyone just tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Calm down, mate. It's not our place to tell you anything."

"I won't calm down, Potter. I want you to tell me what the hell happened to the woman I love, NOW."

"Harry…" Hermione, who had woken up during the short argument, sat up in her bed and looked at her best friend. "Leave."

Everyone but her boyfriend left the room at those words, he was currently looking out the window holding her hand in his.

"I don't know how to tell you… And I'm not sure how you'll react after hearing everything…" Hermione felt Tears welling up in her eyes as he continued to look out the window.

Finally he turned around and engulfed his crying girlfriend in his arms. "It's ok, honey. Just tell me what happened."

"I was a prisoner of Voldemort… The Death Eaters planned an attack on my parents, I managed to save them before any of them arrived. But when I was about to leave they captured me. I was knocked out with a spell and they threw me in a Cell… I don't know for how long they left me there before I was dragged to see Voldemort. I spat on his robe and was tortured for what felt like hours…but Voldemort stopped the Death Eaters and he told them to take me back to the dungeons, since he had "a much better" plan to make me suffer in mind…" Hermione looked at her boyfriends rigid face; she hated what she had to tell him next. " A few hours or maybe even days later the door to my cell opened and a Death Eater entered. He used some spells to change my appearance and then…your father came in…"

"NO!" Draco roared and hugged her closer. "Please, please tell me he didn't." Hermione kissed his forehead and continued in a barely audible voice.

"He didn't do anything to me, Draco…He came into my cell to bring another prisoner in…. Draco, it was you…he brought you in while you were under the Imperio curse…I know you were too weak to fight the curse, you had been imprisoned for 4 months…It wasn't your intend to hurt me."

Draco let go of her and scrambled to his feet and looked at her with panic stricken eyes. "It was me?"

Hermione tried to reach for his hand as she said: " I already told you, it wasn't your fault. You never would have raped me if it hadn't been for that curse."

"I don't care that I had been under that fucking curse…Hermione…I RAPED you…" He stared at his hands and lowered himself to the floor burying his head in his hands. " I can't even remember having done this to you… How the hell can you stand being in the same room with me? I wouldn't even look at me if I were in your shoes…"

"Draco…don't beat yourself up over this, please. You were under a fucking spell and too weak to fight it. Besides I'm … fine."

Draco looked up and whispered harshly. "I took your virginity by force and all you can say is `I'm fine´? What the fuck is wrong with you, Hermione?"

"I know that, Draco. Believe me, I do. What do you expect me to do? Leave a room when you enter? Yell obscenities at you? Hex you? Maybe even kill you? No, Draco, I'd never do anything like that to you. How could I ever hurt the man I love, the father of my unborn child?"

"What did you just say?" asked Draco in barely a whisper, starring wide-eyed at Hermione's face desperate for signs he had heard her wrong.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and she turned away from him. She hadn't expected him to be overjoyed about the pregnancy, but a tiny stupid part of her had hoped he would. A sob escaped her and she buried her head in her arms. She understood his reaction, knew how he would feel about having fathered a child under this circumstances, but all this knowledge didn't lessen the pain she felt. Hermione had dreamed about having children with Draco one day and now it actually happened… She knew deep down she would keep this child even if she had to raise it alone….

Draco felt like being sucked in a hole… he didn't remember being put under a curse or raping the woman he loved and now he had to find out that he impregnated her… Of course he wanted to have children with Hermione, but not like this… could he love a child that only came to be because he raped its mother while being under a curse? Her sobbing pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned immediately to his girlfriend, pulling her on his lap. He kissed her neck and whispered: "Stop, crying, Mione. We'll find a way to deal with this …"

The next day Hermione woke early, she hadn't meant to fall asleep after their talk. His hand was still holding hers and as she turned around she saw him looking out the window sitting rigidly in the armchair. Hermione could see dark circles under his eyes and guessed he hadn't gotten any sleep.

She tried to pull her hand from his, but Draco just strengthened his hold on her hand. Still starring out the window he said: "Don't… I'm scared to lose you once I let go of your hand and I am not ready for this."

Hermione looked at his face again, he had his eyes closed and his face resembled a warrior prepared for battle.

"Why would you lose me? I won't go anywhere, except maybe the bathroom…Could I please have my hand back now? Because I really have to go use that great invention, I think toilet is its name. We can talk as soon as I'm done."

* * *

"It's just…Hermione, I have absolutely no idea how to deal with this whole mess…"

"A MESS? So having a child with me is a MESS?" Hermione glared at Draco and was about to stomp out of the room when she was pulled back.

"This is **not** what I was trying to say. Would you just listen?"

Hermione sniffed and turned her back on Draco. "Okay, I'm listening!"

" You are not making this easy for me, are you? I knew from the moment we started dating that I wanted to start a family with you. Yes it was difficult for us to start a relationship but we managed it and those 2 years were great (except the war of course). Do you remember the argument we had on the night of my imprisonment?"

"Yes, you wanted me to leave the country. The only reason you gave was about the danger `lingering in the streets´."

"What I didn't tell you was that I had the feeling something bad was about to happen. And I was right. Those 5 months of imprisonment were pure hell. There were days I wanted to die…but every time these thoughts entered my head, I remembered you. They tortured me countless times and tried everything to break me, but they couldn't and that was because of you." Hermione's eyes welled up and she turned around to throw her arms around her boyfriend. Draco hugged her closer to him and kissed her temple before he continued talking. "Finally the whole nightmare with Voldemort and his cronies ends. The fact that I had to spend 2 months in a hospital without you visiting didn't help my mood, but I was ok until you told me. I love you, Hermione. It just kills me that you will always remember that the night you lost your virginity and conceived our child is the one I raped you. I had plans to show you…to make you feel how good sex can be, but now…" Draco buried his head in her hair, inhaling her unique scent to try and get his emotions under control. But to his utter horror he wasn't able to hide his emotions this time. Hermione looked up as she felt tears dropping onto her shoulder. Draco was crying and as she brushed the tears off, Hermione felt her heart break at the despair in his beautiful eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Draco.

"Then help me forget. Let's create a new memory, Draco," she whispered, before crushing her lips on his. He wanted to stop her, or at least that was what he had intended to do…but, as always, he was lost the moment their lips met. Hermione's fingers curled around the front of his robes and pulled him closer. She didn't let go of his robes as he broke the kiss a few moments later and smiled softly as his feather light touch traced along her features, leaning into his touch as tingles shot through her body. Draco watched in fascination as Hermione closed her eyes, her pretty pink lips curling up at the corners, watched as her skin glowed in the soft moonlight that was pouring in through the windows. He ran his fingers down to her chin, before dipping down the side of her neck, over her pulse point and further down until he felt her collarbone. His hands continued to move down to just under her breasts, holding her against him as he slowly devoured her neck and sweet smelling skin. Hermione moaned and let herself fall down onto the bed, pulling him with her.

Draco let out a low growl as Hermione slowly revealed her silky black bra as she opened the buttons of her blouse one by one. Before she even had removed the offending item completely, Draco pounced on her ripped it off. "I doubt you'll need that blouse any longer or any of your clothing for that matter…" And just like that Draco removed every single one of her clothing items except for her panties. He didn't waste any time and tasted every inch of her chest until she was writhing beneath him before finally taking one aching tip into his mouth. She cried out and lifted herself off the bed, burying her hands in his hair and holding him impossibly closer to her while he continued with his ministrations. Hermione whimpered slightly and tried to pull his shirt off. Draco smiled slightly at that and removed his shirt and trousers before he returned to ravish her lips. His hands continued their exploration of her body and she felt him groan into her mouth as his fingers traced a path up her thigh and felt the heat of her sex. The moment his fingers brushed lightly against her core had her screaming and she was rendered incapable of coherent thought. He skillfully stroked her most sensitive flesh until both couldn't take it any longer.

"Please, Draco …," she heard him groan at her breathy plea. He quickly divested them of the rest of their clothing and settled between her thighs. It took all the control he had left to slide into her slowly, especially with the way she was writhing beneath him. Slowly he increased his pace as her moans grew louder with every thrust. "Faster," she panted wrapping her legs around him trying to push him even closer. That shattered his control and Draco began pounding into her until both fell over the edge of completion.

* * *

**8 months later**

"Wow, they are absolutely gorgeous, Hermione," Harry said smiling brightly at his best friend, while holding two sleeping babys in his arms. Hermione smiled slightly, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, who would have thought the two of you could make such beautiful children," a grinning Ron said.

"Watch what you're saying, Weasley," Draco said as he entered the hospital room. He walked to his wife and kissed her sweetly, before turning to Harry.

"I hope you're OK with being the godfather of Cassy and Sam."

Harry looked at the smiling parents in astonishment. "Are you sure?"

"Of course we are, Potter," Draco replied as he carefully took his daughter from his friend. "We can talk about it another time though. Hermione needs to sleep."

Harry placed Sam in the bassinet before he and Ron left them.

Draco looked adoringly at the tiny bundle in his arms before he handed her to Hermione and went to pick up Sam.

"They are perfect, Hermione," he whispered as he sat down beside her. "Thank you, Mrs Malfoy."

Hermione looked lovingly at her little family and leaned over to kiss her husband. "No. Thank _you_, Mr Malfoy."


End file.
